


Introduction to Dani

by Professor_Tahiri



Series: Hogwarts Love Stories [2]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Tahiri/pseuds/Professor_Tahiri





	Introduction to Dani

It wasn't a long trip from the Leaky Cauldron to Kellan's parents place, but the journey was made longer by all the stops the two made. By the time they were standing outside the apartment door, Dani was beginning to understand how to properly kiss, something that Kellan taking full advantage of. He reached around in his pocket for his wand while he had his tongue in her mouth. While still kissing her, he tapped the door with his wand, unlocking it. Then he pushed it open and broke the kiss with Dani. "Inside?" She nodded, blushing, and let him led her inside. She looked around the place that Kell said was his parents place, but she didn't have much time to do so. He was back on her, kissing her again, and she was kissing him back. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt his hands on her again.

Kellan kissed her, his hands around her waist as they slowly moved towards where his bedroom was. His hands wandered from her waist, under her shirt and onto her bare sides. The girl shivered when his hands touched her skin, but she made to protest to stop him. Dani was vaguely aware that they passed through a doorway as the boy's hands crept slowly up her sides. Suddenly, she was no longer on her feet. Dani clung to Kellan as the two flopped down onto the soft mattress. A blush sprang to her cheeks as she realized they were lying on her bed. "So, you said I'd regret it if I complimented you, gorgeous?" he said with a devilish smirk. Dani flushed again and turned her head away, exposing her neck. 

With a wide smirk, Kellan kissed her neck, which sent shivers down her spine. And his hands were moving again, creeping over her soft skin. Then, without warning, he pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Dani looked at his chiseled abs, his toned stomach... and found her eyes trailing down. Kellan watched her eyes and smirked, then kissed her neck again. Dani's heart was racing as he kissed her sensitive neck again. "Kell..." she said, almost in a moan. He slid his hands under her shirt again, but this time he started pulling it up. She flushed as he exposed her stomach. Stop, she said in her mind, but instead, nothing came out. Instead, she sat up and allowed him to pull her shirt off.

His hands wandered over her exposing skin, sending shivers up and down her back. Dani moaned lightly, then blushed when she realized what happened. Why was she doing this, her mind wondered. Then she heard her bra clasp unhinge and she flushed red. Kellan's hand wandered under her bra and over her breasts. Dani's eyes were wide, and yet, she still hadn't stopped him. Her heart felt like it might beat out of her chest as he pulled her bra off and tossed it to the floor. Then he was kissing her neck again, and Dani's mind blanked. She felt his lips as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone, then further south. Her toes curled slightly in anticipation as his lips reached her breasts. His tongue played out over her nipples, eliciting a moan from Dani's lips. She watched him, her face a bright red as he used his mouth on her breasts. 

A strange tingling sensation began to spread through her body as he teased her with his tongue. "Kell.... more..." she moaned lightly and gently tugged on his hair. He smirked and let his hands wander again. They worked out the button on her jeans, then the zipper. Dani almost squeaked when his hand slid into her pants. He definitely knew what he was doing, Dani was sure of that. Every touch of his fingers sent tingles through her. Despite the awkward angle of his hand, Kell was able to find her sensitive region and tease it. This time, Dani did squeak as his hand touched her vagina. Looking up at her, Kellan started to rub his fingers in a circular motion. 

She lay there, in a strange house, with a boy she just met, half dressed and moaning. Dani didn't know what had come over her, and yet, at the same time, she did. Her hands found themselves at her waist as she pulled her jeans off; her eyes searched Kellan for a similar response. He didn't disappoint her, as he stood up and removed his jeans. Despite his boxers, Dani could see his member, and swallowed hard. He was big... She drew in a deep breath as the only thought that occurred to her was 'At least I wore cute panties.' His fingers found her clit and started to rub, making Dani moan again. She grabbed the sheets on his bed and bit her lip, hoping that would stop the noise. Dani was idly aware that her panties were quickly becoming soaked.

And then Kellan's lips were back on hers, teasing her with their warmth. "Do you want to keep going?" he was whispering into her ear. His warm breath on her neck made her shiver. "Please..." she moaned and bit his ear. The boy smirked and stood up, walking to the dresser. He removed a small package and opened it. "As you wish," he said. He turned away from her and when he turned back, his cock was sticking out through his boxers, with a condom on it. It was the first time Dani had seen a penis, and she was right, it was large. He grabbed a pillow and put it under Dani's head, then moved between her legs. "This is...my first time..." she said, blushing. Kell smiled. "I know. I'll be gentle," he said and pushed her panties to the side, revealing her pussy. Slowly he rubbed the head against her, eliciting another moan/squeak.

Then, without warning, he slid into her. Not a hard thrust, but more of a gradual insertion. Dani tensed up as she felt him in her and cried out when he penetrated her hymen. Kell slowly settled his hips against hers, then leaned forward and kissed her. He began to move his hips in and out, thrusting into her. Dani wrapped her arms around him and raked her nails across his back. When he first entered her, it hurt, but quickly, the pain was turning into pleasure. Dani found herself moaning as his throbbing member pushed into her again and again. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around him. Laying her head back, Dani moaned loudly. And with her neck exposed, Kellan kissed it, sucking hard on the soft skin. His thrusting became faster and harder and Dani felt her body getting weird. Kell pulled his mouth away, leaving a purple hickey on her neck and thrust harder.

"Kell! Kell! I'm..." Dani screamed as he thrust harder and faster. She dug her nails into his back as she felt an orgasm cresting. Her brown eyes searched his bright blues and she moaned, "Please.... more!" Kellan was sweating and breathing heavily, his chest glistening in the light as he thrust. The boy grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him as he pumped. Dani's toes curled and her hands balled up into fists in the sheets as she felt the orgasm release. She screamed in pleasure, her back arching. Kellan grunted loudly. "Dani, I'm cumming!" he groaned. She felt the warmth inside her, contained within his condom. Her chest was heaving as she settled to the mattress. Slowly, she felt his cock be pulled from her. Still breathing heavily, he disappeared from the room.

Dani had just begun to sit up when he reentered. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his still glistening chest. "How was it?" The girl blinked a couple time, then tore her eyes from his chest. "What?" she asked, having missed his question. "Your first time. How was it?" She blushed and realized she was sitting mostly naked on his bed. She grabbed her shirt from the bed and started dressing. "It was..." Great, wonderful, amazing... I want more? her mind said. "Perfect," she said finally, then smiled at him. Kell smirked and passed Dani her bra, which had wound up on the floor. "Shit!" she said, since she had already gotten her shirt on. Kellan leaned against the wall and watched her as she took off her shirt to put her bra on. "I suppose I should get dressed too, if I'm going to walk you home." She blinked at him. Walk her home? Why? She blinked a couple more times, then shrugged. "Can you pass me my pants?" she asked him. Smirking, he handed her her jeans, then put his clothes back on. Once they were dressed, Kellan escorted her to the door, then out of the apartment.


End file.
